devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Jinmen (OVA)
Jinmen was a large sadistic turtle demon that would not simply kill his victims but instead eat them and they would become part of his shell and would gain pleasure from their suffering, however after a while the faces on his shell would simply fade. Among his victims was the mother of Akira Fudo. Appearance Jinmen resembles a large bipedal tortoise with a forked tongue, yellow eyes a long neck and a sharp beak. He has a noticeably muscular physique with long arms and legs which he could extend, his shell was covered in the faces that he had devoured and killed he could also change the shape of his shell to be more spiked. Abilities Jinmen's possesses impressive strength, able to effortlessly hold a regular sized human with just one hand. His durability is also high, partly because of his rough skin and shell also make him resistant to most external forces. As a member of the Demon race, Jinmen can physically combine with living tissue, and shape shifting abilities. Jinmen's unique ability is to physically devour living beings and add their faces to his shell. As the faces are able to able to function through Jinmen's shells, Jinmen can use them as shields and psychologically attack his enemies with their moral code. He was able to extend his arms, legs and neck and also his nails so they could become razor sharp talons he could also burn skin simply by making contact with the palm of his hand, he could swim underwater and propel himself along underwater at great speed and could reshape his shell to become more spiked and jagged. Personality Jinmen was a sadist that took pleasure in the pain of his prey. He would kill his victims slowly, before devouring them and adding them to his morbid collection. Frequently he would giggle to himself in sick glee. History Devilman: The Birth: When Professor Fudo, his wife and assistant Yamanobe are excavating in the Himalayas they find an ancient cave hidden within the ice. However the deeper they explore the more dangerous it gets as they start to find ancient demons slowly breaking free of the ice, a large chunk of ice the falls from the top of the caves ceiling and crushes Yamanobe, in the wreckage Professor Fudo and his wife see a large silhouette in the distance, mistaking it for Yamanobe they call out to it but then demon Jinmen comes towards them and devours them adding them onto his shell. Devilman: The Demon Bird: With the beginning of the second film, Jinmen calls Akira Fudo telling him to meet him deep within the sewer, he agrees to do so. When he arrives he's bombarded by cruel visions of distorted faces come towards him, among them was image of his mothers face floating in the air screaming in agony. Jinmen reveals himself and starts to mock him, Akira tries to transform himself but stops after noticing his mother again, Jinmen starts to beat him around slicing into him with his claws and burning him with his palms, Akira finally tires of this and fights back but accidentally hits one of the faces on Jinmen's shell killing it, Jinmen taunts him and tells him that all the faces trapped on his shell were still alive and to kill them would make Akira worse than he was, now angered beyond belief Akira fully transforms and tackle's Jinmen into the water, Akira's mother then tells him that he had to get over his fears and kill her so she could finally be at peace, to do this he would have to kill Jinmen. Jinmen forms his shell like a torpedo and rushes at Akira but misses and Akira smashes through the shell, and through the face of his mother then he grabs both ends of the shell. Jinmen begged for mercy, but Akira ripped his shell, from his back killing Jinmen and giving peace to those trapped on his back. Gallery The Devilman Artbook 88-89.jpg|Jinmen Character Sheet devilflying.jpg|Promotional art featuring Jinmen and many other demons in the background jinmen04.jpg jimn.png ,mm,.png lunch.png hjj.png Category:Demons Category:Villians Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman: Demon Bird Characters Category:Devilman: The Birth Characters Category:Characters Category:Devilman: The Birth Category:Devilman: Demon Bird